<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SETTERS GROUP CHAT!! by Lady_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137190">SETTERS GROUP CHAT!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wolf/pseuds/Lady_Wolf'>Lady_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, chatfic, kageyama is so confused, kogane is too pure i love him, oikawa steals memes from makki and mattsun, pls help him, what am I even doing, yahaba is so done with oikawa's bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wolf/pseuds/Lady_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>koganegawa added sugawara<br/>koganegawa added kageyama<br/>koganegawa changed group's name to SETTERS!!<br/>sugawara: hello?<br/>koganegawa: HELLO!!<br/>kageyama: um? hi?<br/>sugawara: who r u??<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>when kogane opened a gc for the setters , he couldn't even begin to imagine how chaotic it will be.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>i'm so sorry i'm terrible at summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SETTERS GROUP CHAT!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725706">Dance Machines</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubaddiez/pseuds/haikyuubaddiez">haikyuubaddiez</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic in a long time, and i really hope you'll like it.<br/>i love chatfics and i didn't see enough of them, so i decided to make one of my own.<br/>i will add more characters in later chapters.<br/>also my humor is kina broken, so don't say i didn't warn you.<br/>also English isn't my language so if there are any grammar mistakes i'm sorry. just comment them and i'll fix it.<br/>anyway, enjoy!   ♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>koganegawa created a group chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>koganegawa added sugawara</em>
</p><p>
  <em>koganegawa added kageyama</em>
</p><p>
  <em>koganegawa changed group's name to SETTERS!!</em>
</p><p><strong>sugawara: </strong>hello?</p><p><strong>kageyama:</strong> um? hi?</p><p><strong>koganegawa:</strong> HELLO!!</p><p><strong>sugawara:</strong> who are you?</p><p><strong>sugawara:</strong> how did you get our numbers??</p><p><strong>kageyama:</strong> what is this gc?</p><p><strong>koganegawa:</strong> i'm koganegawa! from date tech!</p><p><strong>koganegawa:</strong> i got your numbers from hinata after the training camp</p><p><strong>koganegawa:</strong> and this is a setters gc!!  <span>O(∩_∩)O</span></p><p>
  <span><strong>kageyama:</strong> of course the boke will find friends in a training camp he snuck into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>sugawara:</strong> honestly i'm not even surprised lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>sugawara:</strong> anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>sugawara:</strong> if this is a setters gc, can i add a few people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> YES! SURE!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>sugawara:</strong> ok then!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sugawara added akaashi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sugawara added oikawa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> HI!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oikawa: ohhhh a setters gc??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> hi~ (๑╹ڡ╹)╭☆ﾟ°˖</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> GASP</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> suga- chan?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> suga chan!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> ( ๑ &gt; ᴈ &lt;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>sugawara:</strong> babykawaaaaa (✿˵ &gt;3&lt;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> um hi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>sugawara:</strong> hi akaashi kun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> suga- san</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>kageyama:</strong> oh hello akaashi san</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> ew why is tobuo chan here</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> tobii</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> tobio</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> hold on</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> are you 2 actually the setters from aoba johsei and fukurodani?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> WOAH</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> THATS SO AWESOME!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> hahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> that's us! &lt;(￣︶￣)&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> and who r u?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> i'm koganegawa! a first year setter from date tech! </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> hello, koganegawa kun</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> hello!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> can i add my kohai yahaba? he's also a setter</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> yes!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> please do!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> yay!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oikawa added yahaba</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>yahaba:</strong> oikawa senpai</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>yahaba:</strong> what is this</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> a setters gc</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> duh</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> hello!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>sugawara:</strong> ohhh yahaba i've heard about you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>yahaba:</strong> what</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>yahaba:</strong> oikawa san</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>yahaba:</strong> what did you tell him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> nothing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> idk what he's talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>oikawa:</strong> _(._.)_</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>yahaba:</strong> ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> so many notifications</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> can i add someone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> YES!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> YOU DONT HAVE TO ASL!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> YOU CAN JUST ADD THEM!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> as long as they're setters i mean (^ω^)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>akaashi added kenma</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>akaashi:</strong> if i have to suffer you'll suffer with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> IS THIS THE SETTER FROM NEKOMA??!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> THE ONE WJO LOOKS REALLY ROUNV AND ADORABLE?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>koganegawa:</strong> *who *round</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>kenma:</strong> what</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>kenma:</strong> akaashi</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>kenma:</strong> tf is that</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>kenma:</strong> why tf did u add me</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>kenma:</strong> who r u all</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>kageyama:</strong> hi kenma</span>
</p><p><strong>sugawara: </strong>kenma kun! hello!</p><p><strong>kenma:</strong> hi sugawara, kageyama</p><p><strong>kenma:</strong> how is shouyo</p><p><strong>kageyama:</strong> he is ok</p><p><strong>kageyama:</strong> we just finished practice hlf an hour ago</p><p><strong>kenma:</strong> good</p><p><strong>kenma:</strong> don't let him overwork himself</p><p><strong>sugawara:</strong> we won't, don't worry😊</p><p><strong>oikawa:</strong> hello kenma kun!</p><p><strong>kenma:</strong> oikawa.</p><p><strong>yahaba:</strong> hi</p><p><strong>yahaba:</strong> i'm yahaba</p><p><strong>yahaba:</strong> welcome to hell😑</p><p><strong>koganegawa:</strong> why hell??</p><p><strong>koganegawa:</strong> i'm koganegawa! but you can call me kogane</p><p><strong>koganegawa:</strong> ohh i have an idea!</p><p>
  <em>gokanegawa changed his name to KOGANE</em>
</p><p><strong>sugawara:</strong> that's a good idea!</p><p>
  <em>sugawara changed his name to suga</em>
</p><p><strong>suga:</strong> so much better 😌</p><p><strong>KOGANE:</strong> oh wait!</p><p>
  <em>KOGANE added semi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KOGANE added shirabu</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof. that was hard. more than what i expected.<br/>please comment thing i need to work on and improve, and please don't be VERY mean (´･ω･`)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>